spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
A Blast from Beyond the Past
|writer = |directed = |title card = }} A Blast from Beyond the Past is the sixteenth episode of the fourth season of Basket Sponge. This episode is the 76th episode overall. Transcript episode begins with Kobe hitting a pointer on a chalkboard to the space below Manchester Mermen. Kobe: So guys, we’ve beat the Manchester Mermen, even though they spoke like Americans. Patrick: I STILL ATE THEIR GUTS! Squidward: Disgusting! Patrick: Oh no they weren’t real guts they were store bought shudders. SpongeBob: Coach, it’s better if I just explain later. resumes. Kobe: Anyways, whoever has the list on the piece of paper can tell us who were up against this time. And I’m looking at you Patrick in case you ate it again. burps, a piece of paper flies out and hits Sandy in the face, she tears it off and reads it Sandy: Oh no. Kobe: What is it? Sandy: It’s the Harlem Globetrotters! gasps but Kobe bursts out laughing. Kobe: Sandy, you can’t be serious. The Harlem Globetrotters can’t be next. Sandy: Does a snake eat rats? Lexi: Yeah, they do. I think. Wait, I was sleeping again… what did I miss? Kobe: Our next match is against (holding back laughter) the Harlem Globetrotters! (laughs hard) Lexi: (dry, sarcastic) Yeah sure, get me one of their autographs before I go back to... (snores) clicks his fingers at her, she’s already fast asleep. Kobe: Still.. We have to assume they haven’t brought them back from the dead. (thinks about it for a second and then laughs). Actually, that would be hilarious! (keeps on laughing.) Larry: Coach, if you’re not gonna take this seriously then why the hell do we have to stay here then? stops. Kobe: Yeah, yeah. Sorry about that. I’m just having some wild thoughts there. Larry: Can’t be any more wilder than the crust Patrick says every practice. Patrick: Crust? SpongeBob, can we go to the Krusty Krab after this? SpongeBob: Sure Pat. You can have your lunch for free. Kobe: Anywho, I guess you don’t know who they are. Squidward: If you’re speaking about the Globetrotters, then no. walks out of the room to get something for the team. The only other person who des is asleep on the floor. Lexi: (murmuring/mumbling in her sleep) No, I didn’t steal Larry’s belt again. Larry: Wait? WHAT? SO THAT’S WHERE MY BELT HAS GONE? Sandy: Larry, she obviously muttered that she hadn’t. Larry: Oh no, EVERYONE says that. comes back in as Patrick vomits up Larry’s belt. Larry: On second thoughts, it makes me look fat. I’m probably gonna let them two keep it. cut to the team outside a run down basketball court Kobe: Alright guys, time to get in some pre-game practice if we’re gonna beat those Globetrotters! cut to the inside of the rundown court, a piece of the ceiling falls to the floor, a rat runs by, Patrick shrieks and jumps into Sandy, hoping she’ll catch him but he ends up crushing her in the process Patrick: Sorry. gets back up and Kobe gets out a basketball Kobe: Alright guys, let’s get some practice time in! SpongeBob: You got it coach! begin playing, and as soon as Larry swishes with one of the hoops, the glass shatters onto the floor Lexi: Isn’t this like a safety hazard? Kobe: It’s the only place that wasn’t expensive to rent. Squidward: Aren’t we a major team? Shouldn’t we have a bunch of money to spend on what we need? Kobe: Well, that and, there weren’t many basketball courts around this city that allowed us to rent it out for practice. wall falls over, the opposing way of where the building is standing Kobe: On second thought, I don’t think we’ll have to practice, I mean, they’re the Harlem Globetrotters! They’re basically a Bugs Bunny cartoon! We got this. from Kobe’s smiling face in the practice court to a sad face in the game court, revealing the Harlem Globetrotters practicing really well Kobe: We don’t got this. Larry: Cough up the money then. Kobe: Never mind, I’ll do it later Larry. Who would have thought that reviving an old basketball team WAS actually a good idea? I mean… they used a ladder for one of the shots! SpongeBob: Isn’t that like cheating for both of us? Patrick: I consider it a helping hand. Squidward: That one who keeps spinning the ball at me HAS to be disqualified. He’s just taunting me at this point. guy spinning the ball at Squidward then locks on to him. Squidward: Guys? I think he’s aiming at my head! Larry: Squidward, stop complaining. I can see him, he isn’t. guy spinning the ball throws at it at him. Nothing happens for a minute. Kobe: Hold on, something’s not right. Why isn’t the referee fouling him for hitting him straight in the face? Actually, WHY ISN’T ANY OF THEIR MOVES ACTUALLY BEING FOULED? Lexi: I dunno, let me try this. walks over to one of them. Lexi: Hi, Lexi Flynn. Big fan… would you mind if I get an autograph? of them answer her. Lexi: Are you sure…? I mean, I did say BIG FAN. produces a big fan as he sways it on himself as he charges into the Globetrotters before... Lexi (wakes up): Guys! I got something here! pauses the YouTube video he had on. Patrick: Hey! Put that back on, I was enjoying the descountruction of World War II. Lexi: Ihadadream where we up against the Harlem Globetrotters and wewerebasicallyloosing andthenSquidwardgothitintheheadbyaball. Squidward: How would the Harlem Globetrotters know how to hit me in the head? Lexi: I dunno, but I guess he was probably a vetaran beforehand but I don’t think we should do it.. Kobe: Lexi, I know you’re having some stress at the moment but c’mon… it’s just a nightmare. Lexi: Yeah? Well tell that to Scooby Doo. Kobe: No, not that. Don’t remind me about that. THAT is the stuff of nightmares. SpongeBob: Wait, what does Scooby Doo have to do with this? Lexi: I’ll explain later, SpongeBob. cut to a fanfare, a huge audience, and the announcer begins Announcer: Welcome to the Harlem Globetrotters versus the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs! audience cheers, the players are all ready, and the referee throws the ball into the air, it goes to Larry who gets it in time to dribble over to the opposing hoop, just then one of the globetrotters grabs the ball with a claw, extended and such, and it jerks back and lets go of the ball where it bounces and another globetrotter dribbles it to the opposing hoop and swishes. Larry: The heck? They just allowed that? Lexi: (to herself) God, this is getting worse than I was dreaming. next ball throw, it gets to SpongeBob who is then overtaken by one of the Globetrotters using shoes with springs in them. SpongeBob thinks for a second and tries to stretch his arms to make himself a trampoline but it gives him limpy arms. SpongeBob: Sorry guys, I thought I could give you a lift. But it seems they’ve made me stretch too far. Sandy: It’s actually a good idea SpongeBob, can you try it again? SpongeBob: I can try. If that’s what you mean. Sandy: Sure, let’s give that a go. harlem globetrotters roll out a trampoline as one of them jumps onto it and gets the ball in the hoop, Patrick observes and then he gets the ball, where he attempts to do the same with SpongeBob, who's unprepared, and he ends up just crushing SpongeBob instead. SpongeBob: I… think I’m okay. Referee: Patrick will be sent off for injuring SpongeBob. Kobe: Hey, SpongeBob. Do you want to have a moment? SpongeBob: No, no… coach. Seriously, I’ll be fine. gets himself back together. SpongeBob: I’ve got no back-bone, remember? Kobe: Righhhttt… I still think that’s creepy. Hold on. I think I have a plan. goes into the audience and picks out Flats Kobe: Alright, i’ll pay you 10 dollars if you destroy the Globetrotters’ equipment. grabs the money Flats: (in a goofy voice) You got it boss! Hyuk! then runs into the equipment room where all their trampolines, claws, ladders, and other equipment are, and begins destroying it all. We cut back to the arena. Announcer: And the game resumes, don’t forget our sponsor, Crustaceous Cola, from the Krusty Krab, it’s penny-pinching good! Mmm-mm! referee throws the ball into the air, it goes to Larry who gets it in time to dribble over to the opposing hoop, just then one of the globetrotters grabs the ball with a claw, extended and such, but this time the claw zapps the globetrotter and the ball drops back into Larry’s hands, and he makes a basket. Larry: Cheating really backfires doesn’t it? (laughs) Lexi: (to herself) God, this is getting better than I was dreaming. next ball throw, it gets to SpongeBob who is then overtaken by one of the Globetrotters using shoes with springs in them, but the springs become too strong and he bounces through the arena’s roof, all we hear is a scream, and the ball bounces back down 5 seconds later, where SpongeBob grabs it and makes a hoop. The harlem globetrotters roll out a trampoline as one of them jumps onto it and falls into it after a rip pops open, the ball bounces towards the Bulldogs where Patrick grabs the ball and he attempts to do the same with SpongeBob, who's prepared this time, and he ends up getting a basket, they both high-five after. We have a montage of the rest of the game where it’s down to the last point, and Lexi makes a basket. Announcer: The Bulldogs win! 75 to 49! is cheering, the globetrotters and them shake hands. Carlos English: Our gadgets were bound to break at some point. (laughs nervously) Good game! Larry: You too! then fade to the bulldogs on a plane, it’s nighttime outside, Patrick’s phone goes off Patrick: (gasp) MY FRIEND GOT US TICKETS TO THE FESTIVAL!! Sandy: What festival? SpongeBob: The Austin Music Festival! Lexi: I can’t wait! We can go before the game we have on Friday because we’ll be there early enough to stay for 2 days! Kobe: Wait, how did you get the tickets? Patrick: Why would I tell you that for making me crush SpongeBob? Kobe: I… grrr… Patrick, you annoy me way too much sometimes. But yes, music festival… then match. checks his phone for the match. Kobe: It’s not like… it’s the... cut to black, the episode ends. Trivia *This episode marks the return of The Imperial Ghost to the staff of the series after almost 2 years of absence (even though Enter the Playoffs was written in 2018, but was finished by SBCA.) *The episode marks the first time that The Imperial Ghost has written for the series post his gender transition, making her the first female writer for the season. *This is the first regular episode since Just Another Gold Medal to have two directors work on it. **This is also the third episode overall to have 2 directors, after Practice Makes Perfect and Just Another Gold Medal. Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Episodes Written by TheJasbre202 Category:The Imperial Ghost's Basket Sponge episodes